


The Sweetest Thing

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cotton Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, YUNGLBUD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Inspired by the song "cotton candy" by YUNGBLUD, Scorpius walks in on Albus jamming to his favorite song, and Scor can't help but get swept up in memories when he hears it. For homeschoolHufflepuff on Wattpad.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sorta a companion to Drums (part of my Drabble collection), but you don't need to read it to understand this :)

“Al?”  
Scorpius gently cracked open the door of his and Albus’ shared dorm. He had been having a rather shitty day and needed some boyfriend time. When he looked inside the room, his rather shitty day was instantly forgotten.  
There was his boyfriend, holding the small music box with the wire appendages in his ears, dancing with his eyes closed and singing along to whatever song he had on top volume. It was so endearing Scorpius wanted to cry; he wanted to keep this memory in his head for eternity.  
“I'm losin' myself in you, In you, in you, in you, in you, I know, I'm losin' myself in you, In you, in you, in you, in you, I know-”  
Al opened his eyes and, to his horror, saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin on his face. He yanked the wires from his ears and tossed the music box on his bed, acting like he definitely hadn’t been listening to anything at all, like what? Nooo, definitely not listening to anything…  
“I wish you would sing more often, you have a lovely voice.” Scor walked over to his red faced best mate, bringing his eyes to his.  
“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Al muttered.  
“But oh, I’m so glad I did. Albus, I’ve never seen you so happy.”  
The brunette grabbed one of Scorpius’ hands, playing with his fingers like he did when he wanted to take his mind off of something, “That’s not true, I’m always happy when I’m with you.”  
Scorpius chuckled, sometimes he forgot how sweet Albus could be, “I suppose. What were you listening to?”  
“It’s uh, it’s a muggle artist. The song’s called “cotton candy”, named after a muggle treat. You should really try it Scor, it’s pure sugar.”  
Scorpius’ eyes widened and Albus laughed, “Really?!”  
“Yes, it’s spun so it’s soft like a cloud and it dissolves in your mouth.”  
“Wow, that sounds delightful. Can I hear the song?”  
Albus bit his lip and Scor’s breath caught. He’d yet to tell Al that part of the reason for his shitty day was because he’d gotten distracted in Arithmacy staring at his boyfriend biting his lip that he’d missed the entire lecture and had somesequently failed the pop quiz. He decided he should probably keep that to himself.  
“I’m not sure how much you’ll like it, it has drums in it and I know you’re not a fan when they’re loud-”  
Scorpius brough up their intertwined fingers to kiss, “I thought we already established that I love them now, remember?”  
Albus smirked at the memory and nodded his head as he reached for the music box, putting one wire in Scorpius’ ear and the other in his, “you don’t have to like it just because I do, I don’t want this to turn into another Bertie Botts situation.”  
“We had just become friends! I thought you really liked the earwax ones, so I went along-”  
Albus shut him up by playing the song.  
Right away Scor could tell it was definitely an Albus Song. Anything that was quote, “edgy and alternative” was bound to attract his boyfriend which Scorpius found extremely funny considering that he himself was decidedly neither.  
Then he heard the part that Albus was singing earlier and saw his companion’s green eyes light up.  
“I'm losin' myself in you  
In you, in you, in you, in you, I know  
I'm losin' myself in you  
In you, in you, in you, in you, I know”  
It made Scorpius think of when he realized he had fallen for Al. He had been all consumed and it scared him how much he thought of him when he studied, ate, slept, whatever it was, his mind only had one face floating inside.  
The next lyrics that mentioned bedsheets and sex made both of them stare at the floor, shuffling their feet. They hadn’t gotten there yet, and well, neither of them were the most smooth and confident people in the world. Albus chanced a glance up first and noticed his boyfriend humming along slightly, bopping his head.  
“Scor?”  
The blonde snapped his head up, “What?”  
“Do you want to dance?”  
Scorpius smiled, nodding his head. With that, Scor’s hands fell to Al’s waist and the other boy looped his arms around his neck and they began to sway, dancing slowly to the fast beat. They knew the tempo told them to jump around together, but for some reason, as their minds both filled with memories of the early, all consuming parts of their relationship, they felt the need to hold each other close and do, what Scorpius called, “hug dancing”.  
Scor saw Al mouth the words again, the smile he had seen earlier returning to his face. Scorpius would give up all the sweets in the world, including this mysterious cotton candy, to keep that smile on his face. He decided to join in, mouthing along to the chorus; Albus hugged him closer.  
“It’s me singing to you.” Scorpius said too loudly, blushing at the realization.  
Albus cradled the boy’s hot face in his hands, stroking away the worry lines of past.  
“That’s why it makes me so happy, because when I listen to it I think of you.”  
The song ended, but neither of them moved. Instead, they drew their heads together, and when they’re lips met it felt like their first kiss: the sweetest thing they’d ever tasted.  
Which reminded Scorpius, as they pulled away,  
“So where can we get some of this cotton candy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Leave comments and Kudos and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !!


End file.
